meetme_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
MeetMe Monster Wiki
Welcome to the ! MeetMe is a dating app for adults, and like all dating apps there are sinister people on there, but the monster I am talking about is not by any means human. Apperence This monster prays on women and men, it prefers the people who lack confidence but it will kill whoever it can. The monster is able to go into it's victims phone and use their account to lure new victims to it. Only one person has made it away from the creature and they told me about what the monster looked like. They said it was like a tall muscly human but instead of red blood it was hot black sludge that burned when it came in contact with his skin. He told me the monsters had two narrow eyes that had a red iris, black pupils, and black sclera. However, the man told me that the most chilling part of the monster was the smile, apparently the monster smiled a lot showing razor sharp teeth that had been lightly stained red by the blood of previous victims. The monster was fast, agile, and very strong and at times it would let out a blood curdling growl-scream noise. The Encounters "The man who escaped" This story came first hand from a close friend. I was on MeetMe as usual looking for a boyfriend, my ex left me for a hot young male model so my confidence was very down. However he made me fell better, the he I was talking about was a fine man named Ryan. Ryan messaged me M- me R- Ryan R: Hey handsome M: Uh hey R: You're so fucking fine M: thanks you are too It went on like that for a while, he liked the same things I did but I see now that was just a way to get me to meet up. He asked me to meet in the forest and I could tell that he just wanted to fuck, this was in a state that did not really accept homosexuals so it was not uncommon for me to meet guys in the woods. I agreed and I immediately got a bad feeling, but I went to the meet up spot anyway. When I got the the meet up spot I immediately felt a sinister vibe. I waited for about fifteen minuets then I got ready to leave assuming this was another prank I got ready to leave. That's when things took a turn for the worst, I heard a horrible growl then I saw a tall man with glowing red eyes, he tackled me to the ground and that's when I saw the teeth the horrible sharp blood stained teeth that were stuck in a permanent smile. I felt a burning pain, and I looked down to see a weird black sludge sizzling on my arm. The monster quickly started to scratch and claw at my face, it stood up off of me I took this chance to run, I ran as fast as I could blood bliding me and choking me I could hear it behind me and it would have caught me if I had not made it to the road first, a car almost hit me before stopping and a woman got out to help me get to the hospital. When I got back to my car I saw huge scratches on the side of my car and the windows busted in, my phone was gone, my only evidence. Conclusion I feel that more people should know about the man's story and other stories, this thing could spread to other online apps and more people could die. So far this is all known about the creature. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse